Truth or Dare
by Julia Sunshine
Summary: A party game takes a slightly more serious turn. "Kurt, if there was a pill that made you straight, would you take it?" Oneshot. Klaine.


**Just something that got me thinking after a game of truth or dare. Not my first fanfic, but my first on this account, in the universe, and with this couple. It's a bit short, but I hope to have some more up fairly soon. Enjoy!**

Blaine Anderson was never one for party games. He thought they were boring and unimaginative. However, that did not mean he couldn't be convinced.

"Hey, Blaine! We're playing truth or dare down in the commons, come with!" Kurt said excitedly, his pale face flushed with excitement. It was a command, not a request, and one Blaine gladly followed.

"Who's 'we'?" Blaine asked with a winning smile towards his boyfriend of six months.

"A few Juniors as well as Wes and David, of course. They never pass up a chance to humiliate people." Kurt responded with a smile of his own.

A twinge of apprehension rested in the pit of Blaine's stomach, but he ignored it.

"Hi Blaine." David said with an evil glint in his eye when they finally reached the commons. A group of about ten boys sat in a circle, feet clad in only socks and faces wearing goofy smiles.

"I will kill you if what happened last time we played this game happens again." Blaine said with a shudder.

"Yes Sir!" David agreed with a mock salute as Blaine and Kurt joined the circle.

"Kurt, us Dalton boys play truth or dare in a certain way. You chose truth or dare, and you have to either tell the truth or do a dare. If you don't want to, you have to streak across the campus in only your underwear. Of course, no dares that would get anyone in serious trouble. Or lying on truth. And everything done here stays here. Did I miss anything?" Wes asked, turning to David.

"Think you covered it." David answered.

Kurt shot a nervous look towards Blaine, which he returned with a shrug.

"I think the new guy should do the honors of going first." Nick, a Junior from Kurt's history class said.

"Dare." Kurt said confidently, challenge flashing in his blue eyes.

"I dare you," Wes whispered theatrically, "to draw a mustache and beard on your poster of Lady Gaga."

Kurt gasped, then whimpered, shaking his head frantically. "Anything but that!"

"Wait, I've got one better! I dare you to draw a beard and mustache on….Blaine!" David said, giggling.

"And this is why I hate truth or dare." muttered Blaine to himself.

After a couple rounds of dares, Kurt had not only drawn a beard and mustache on Blaine, but also styled his hair in a Mohawk, put sparkly eye shadow on him, and let him borrow one of his tiaras. Although Kurt thought Blaine could miraculously pull the look off, he was a little annoyed they were using his enthusiasm for dares to torture his boyfriend.

"Truth." Kurt responded haughtily.

"There is a god!" Blaine yelled mockingly, although relief did show clear on his face that Kurt hadn't chosen dare again.

"Wimp!" Wes pouted.

"Chicken" David yelled, and started making chicken noises.

"I really wanted you to give Blaine a belly-button piercing…" Wes mumbled.

"A WHAT?" Blaine shrieked, clutching at his stomach protectively.

"Truth." Kurt repeated resolutely.

"Is Blaine a good kisser?"

"Are you and Blaine making gay babies?"

"Who's bottom?"

"Can you all come up with questions that DON'T revolve around me and Kurt's sex life?" Blaine said over the rush of voices, irritated.

"I have a good one." mumbled a quiet boy named Thad said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, the boy hadn't spoken during the entire game except to mutter 'dare' on his turns.

"Well, go ahead." Wes said, clearly still pouting about not being able to force Blaine into a piercing.

"Kurt." he said slowly, "If there was a pill that could turn you straight, would you take it?"

Kurt's smile faded, and his face turned an interesting shade of green.

"Thanks, Thad. I really didn't think it be you who'd force me to streak across the campus." Kurt said, trying to be jovial, but it was coming out slightly forced.

Thad smiled, proud with himself, while Blaine paled.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned quietly, "Why won't you answer the question?"

"How far do I have to go?" Kurt asked David, completely ignoring Blaine's question.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked again, hurt seeping into his voice.

"Past the fountain to the cafeteria and back." David answered, slightly confused himself why Kurt would rather streak than answer the question. Kurt was an out and proud gay man. Besides that, he was in love with another out and proud man. Surely he wouldn't take the pill.

"Okay." Kurt said, and took a deep breath. He stripped off his Dalton issued sweatshirt, and untied the bow on his sweatpants.

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped, finally gaining the boy attention.

"Yes?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Why wont you answer the question?" Blaine asked desperately.

Kurt shrugged, stripping his under shirt off to expose his toned chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped again.

"What?" Kurt snapped back.

"Answer the damn question!" Blaine said, calmly.

"No."

"Was that so hard?" Blaine said, incredulous.

"I mean, no I wont answer the question." Kurt muttered.

"Why? The answer can't possibly be worse than getting expelled!" David said.

"I could get expelled?" Kurt asked, eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's incentive for doing the dare we give you…" Wes said.

"Fine." Kurt said, plopping down and struggling to get on his cloths back on. He took a deep breath. "Yes, I would take the straight pill."

There was a gasp, and lots of shocked looks. The worst of which was Blaine, who looked like he wanted to cry. After a pause, Blaine silently left.

"Shit." Kurt muttered, and ran after him, being sure to shot a glare at Thad.

Kurt caught up to Blaine right outside Blaine's room.

"Wait up." Kurt yelled, panting. He was used to dancing, but running was bad for the complexion, so Kurt wasn't used to it.

"Why?" Blaine asked tonelessly.

"Because I love you and I'm sorry?" Kurt said with a sheepish tone.

"No, you don't. You don't even want to _like_ me. You want to like that Cheerleader, Brittney."

"You know that's not true. I _am_ gay." Kurt said helplessly.

"Not for long." Blaine said. "As soon as science can turn you straight, I'm history."

"Blaine…"

"It's true." He said.

"Well, do you think I like being gay? Do you think I like getting called fag, or fairy? Do you think I like getting shoved and slushied? Do you think I like having to hide who I am, so people don't HATE me?" Kurt said, getting louder and louder with every word.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine said sensibly.

"Why? Do you think I _like_ getting gay bashed? That my dad gets gay bashed? That I probably will never have children? That I'll probably never get legally married?" Kurt ranted.

"Because you're getting loud and most people are probably asleep by now." Blaine said slowly, as if talking to a young child.

"Oh." Kurt said, losing all his steam.

"Come on in.." Blaine said with a sigh, opening the door to his room for Kurt.

Kurt complied, and dropped sadly on Blaine' bed.

"Do you think I like it?" Blaine asked softly.

"What?"

"All those things you just said. Do you think I like it?" Blaine asked again.

"Well, as far as I can tell you're not a masochist, so…"

"Of course I don't. But I would never even consider taking a straight pill."

"But…why?" Kurt asked.

"Because that all isn't my problem, it's some homophobes. And while a straight pill would be easier, it would be unnatural. As much as people say we're unnatural because we like guys, it would be more unnatural to change our sexuality with a pill."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"When'd you get so smart?" Kurt asked, and was rewarded with a weak laugh.

"And you know why else?"

"Straight people are boring?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"That too. But it's because I've found a beautiful, intelligent, sexy _man _who I love. And I wouldn't give him up for anything."

"Is it too late to change my answer? Because I think I'm convinced. No straight pills for me."

"Good." Blaine said, leaning down and giving Kurt a soft kiss.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Want help getting that permanent marker off your face?"

Blaine groaned, but nodded.

**Reviews are possitively lovely. :)**


End file.
